


Our Lives Together

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Barry Allen - Fandom, Patty spivot - Fandom, Spallen, The Flash, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys this is a story about Barry Allen and Patty Spivot otherwise known as Spallen. They are married and this story is about them getting to know there live together. and who knows where that is going to take them.. I hope you like it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First day of Forever

It was the happiest day in Patty’s life. She is finally getting to marry the man of her dreams. Barry Allen, They had met months ago when she joined the Meta human task force. They hit it off right away. They both were dorks and there love for all things science could make anyone see that they were actually made for each other. 

Barry was standing at the end of the isle waiting for the love of his life to make an appearance. As the flash Barry didn’t usually have time to be nervous, standing there waiting for the rest of his life to begin he was for the first time in he couldn’t’ even remember how long. His hands started to clam up and he ran thru worst-case Scenario like dropping the wedding ring in front of all his family and his friends. Finally it had come “here comes the bride” started to play. The moment that he had been waiting for was finally here. 

Patty couldn’t walk down the isle fast enough. To the beat of the music she made it to him. The priest started to talk and the way they fell in love. How they pushed each other way to start and finally went out on a date. One thing leads to another an 1 year later here they joining them together has husband and wife. The priest smiles “now as I understand you both have written your own vows, Barry, you go first” he said with a smile 

Barry couldn’t help but smile. “Patty Spivot You have made my life more than I could possibly imagine. You gave my life purpose; you gave me something to live for, to fight for. Waking up to you ever day, and coming home to you ever night. Building a family and growing old together. Though hopefully science finds a way to stop aging by then. I never want to live a day without you by my side. I promise to be there for you any time you need me, to help you thru sickness and health, I promise to listen to everything you have to say, to never keep score, to honor your dreams and all your fears. I promise to protect you.” He said back to her and with as big of a grin as a single man could muster he finished by saying “but most importantly I promise to love you till my last breath. “

The priest person smiled as he finished “and now patty, your vows for Barry”

Patty was glowing as she looked into Barry’s Greenish brown orbs “wow I don’t know how I am going to top that” she said as she took a deep breath and looked at him “ Since the day we met, I knew that we were meant for so much more. Spending the rest of my lifetime will you will never be enough time. So today is the first day of the rest of our lives. I promise to always support you in the decisions that you make, be your sides kick in all your choices. I promise to take cooking lessons to cook for you, so I don’t burn down our house.” She let out a small giggle as she remember the one time Barry walked in on her and the stove was on fire “I promise you that I will always be faithful and take care of you when you are at your worst, and well your best. You know me better than anyone else in this world and I promise you that I will love you forever and always” she said back to him 

priest person “ Do you Barry Allen take Patty Spivot to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?” Barry smiled and said “I do” the priest nodded and looked at patty “do you patty Spivot take Barry All to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?” Patty smiled and repeated the same thing that Barry did “I do” As the slide the rings on each others fingers united them the priest closed his book that he was reading from and said “with the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride” 

Barry with his movements pulled his bride to him and kissed her with some passion as she smiled against his lips and pulled away 

“I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Barry Allen” The priest said as barry and patty headed down the isle past all there loved ones.


	2. The night After Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this one is little shorter.. Ill post another in a few days.. Also you can follow me on tumblr for updates when i post .. my Tumblr name is Forever-Spallen :) follow it up dudes.. kay back to this chapter.. Nothing really exciting happens.. the next Chapter will be there full honey moon so make sure you read so you know what happens!

After the ceremony, some pictures and the reception it was time for Barry and patty to head to there honeymoon. Barry had told patty nothing about what they were going to do or where they were going to go. It was the one part of the wedding that he wanted to be in charge of. The only hints that he had given her that she should pack light and it would be hot where they were going. 

Barry had scheduled their flight for first thing in the morning as they didn’t want to miss there flight or leave there party earlier. Patty and Barry headed back to their apartment that they of course shared. The limo parked on the curb of the building as Barry got out of the car and held his hand out to patty to help her out. Once she got out of the limo in her dress he picked her up bridal style. Patty let out a high-pitched squeal as she wasn’t expecting it.. Patty quickly put her arms around Barry “you know as you could give a girl a warning, you know” She smiled at Barry and kissed his cheek. 

Barry headed into there apartment complex holding her as he headed to there apartment and opened the door “Welcome home “Mrs. Patty Allen” he smiled at her as he walked thru the threshold of there apartment and into their bedroom and dropped her on there bed. Patty looked up at him as she moves so she was on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly “ I love you my husband” she smiled and looked at him “wow I like the sound of that. You Barry Allen are my husband I am your wife” she said “that will never get old, I will always love to hear that” Barry smiled at her and helped her out of her dress “did you get everything packed to go on our honey-moon tomorrow?” he asked her and pecked her lips as he wrapped his arms around her as they stood in there bedroom. Patty looked at him and shook he head no “I um kind of forgot with the wedding planning. And the whole bad guys thing” Barry kind of chuckled with a smile “alright I got it” he said as he grabbed a suitcase and used his super speed to speed around and put her things into a suitcase “alright we should go to sleep rather early, we have an early flight to spend our Honey-moon” He replied back to her as she crossed her arms and looked at him “you are really not going to tell me where we are going?” she wonders “you know how much I hate surprises..” Barry shook his head as in he wasn’t going to tell her anything as he changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed 

The next morning Barry’s alarm went off at 3 am bright and early. He rolled over and looked at patty who was still fast asleep he leaned in and slowly kissed her “Patty its time to get up” he said as he waited for her to make some sort of movement. Patty moved and moved the pillow from behind her head to cover her face. That swift movement actually ended hitting Barry in the face as he made and oof sound you could hear patty mumble “5 more mins” Barry got up and started to shower well he let her sleep. Once he got out of the shower “ Babe its time to get up or we are going to miss our flight” he said back to her “don’t make me come over there” he said with a smile 

Patty sat up with her hair a mess and all over the place from all the hairspray from the day before and looked at him with an tired look “why did you have to make our flight so early?” she wondered as she pulled herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom and got into the shower then came out about 20 mins later and got dressed “okay sir I am ready, lets go”


	3. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, for updates make sure you follow me on my tumblr.. You can find me there at @forever-Spallen 
> 
> Sorry this was so long in-between, new year and all.. i got little bit busy with crazy stuff.. and i was kinda really hung over.. yesterday or this would have been up yesterday!
> 
> Thank you guys who are following this story.. Don't worry I'm not near done writing it.. We want to have all the Spallen Futures that we can have.. Make sure to comment or hit kudos.. I appreciate it!

Barry looked over at patty as they got into the car “do you need anything else at all?” he asked her before they left for a week. Patty shook her head “do you think the city is going to survive without the flash for a week?” she wondered as she climbed into the car. Barry looked at patty with a shrug “um I am not sure hopefully nothing major happens well I am gone..” he said back to her “I have cisco keeping me updated so if anything crazy happens” he said back to her “right now lets not worry about it right now, lets just go have fun and relax and have our vacation” he smiled as he got into the driver side of the car and headed toward the airport. Patty ended up falling asleep during the car ride. You can’t blame a girl she was tired got home late and got up early.

When they got to the airport Barry carefully shook Patty’s are “patty come on get up you can sleep on the plane.. I promise” he said to her as she started to wake up and look at him “I’m keeping you to that promise” she said as she got out of the car and grabbed her bags from the trunk. The both of them headed into the airport then went thru security and did the whole TSA thing since they were traveling out of the country. About an hour later they were boarding their flight. The flight It was over all about a 12 hour flight from Central city to the mystery destination that Barry had planned. Once the plane took off Patty ended up falling asleep about an hour into the plane ride with her head on Barry’s shoulder where she was most comfortable. After a 12 hour flight and a short boat ride. They had arrived. 

Barry and Patty headed into there little home away from home. Patty walked into the hut that they were going to be calling home for the next week. “Bora bora” she said as she looked at Barry “how did you know I was always know that was my dream honey moon spot” she wondered as she turned and looked at him 

Barry smiled as he set there bags down since he had already made two trips using that super speed to his advantage. He smiled as he walked back over to him “well I had a conversation with your mom, and I also looked at your web history, you were already searching for places so I just took your most searched locations and I took it from there” he said. Patty closed the distance between the both of them and wrapped her arms around his neck “well thank you, for making my dreams come true.. I love you” she said as she leaned in and kissed him with some passion. Barry wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up pressing her against the wall. The kiss started to grow deeper and deeper till it was a full make out session. Shortly that picked up into something more. Patty ran his hands down Barry’s body to the bottom of his shirt then pulled away for a few seconds to pull it off and boss it on the floor. Shortly after they were both undressed and headed to the bedroom. 

Barry and Patty spent the first couple of ours of there honeymoon entangled with each other, getting to know ever inch of each other. 

As the honeymoon went on they found themselves spending more and more entangled into each other. They did all the normal stuff as snorkeling,, swimming with some fishes relaxing, stuff people do on vacation. It was like they were a normal married couple until Barry’s phone started to ring Cisco’s ringtone. 

Barry Allen was the flash so he knew at any point he might have to go save the city and leave his beautiful wife alone for a few days, which was the last thing that he wanted to do. He answered the phone and whispered to patty that he would be right back as he left the room. “what’s up Cisco” he asked as he answered the phone, he had a nice chat with him and told him to let jay handle it he would be home in a few days. Jay Was the speedster on earth two that lost his power but got it back in this story anyways. 

Barry walked back over to Patty at the restaurant they were at on the island and sighed “sorry about that I guess there is a meta human killing people and robbing banks, they are going to see if jay can handle it, he just got his powers back so we will see” he said back to her 

Patty looked at him and nodded “if we need to go home early we can” she said back to him “the city needs you, I know that, I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to marry you, Barry Allen” she smiled at him and leaned across the table and kissed him softly.


End file.
